Dire Strayts
|Image = |Caption = |Season = 2 |Episode # = 8 |Episode(overall) = 33 |Airdate = November 8, 1999 |Production = 205 |IMDB = tt0620050 |Teleplay = Kevin James |Story = Rock Rueben & Gary Valentine |Director = Ray Romano Patricia Heaton Robert Brooks Jason Packham |Guests = Daniel Roebuck |previous = "Get Away" |next = "I, Candy" }} Dire Strayts is the eighth episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 32nd overall series episode. Prepared for TV as a tltpley penned by Kevin James from a story co-written by Rock Rueben and Gary Valentine, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on November 8, 1999. Synopsis It's double the havoc when Ray and Debra Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond) come and visit Doug and Carrie. Storyline Doug gets stuck half way in the attic during a visit from Ray and Debra Barone (Ray Romano and Patricia Heaton). Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt, Jerry Stiller and zzVictor Williams allare credited, but do not appear in this episode. *Only appearance by Patricia Heaton as Debra Barone. ;Spoiler It would be highly unusual to have a giant opening (crawl space) of any type, on the roof of their house, which would allow Carrie to crawl through to reach Doug stuck in the attic. Goofs ;Continuity * When Doug grabs the remote out Ray's hand it's clear a battery or batteries come out because you can hear it and Doug looks at the ground. Right after that Ray turns the TV on without replacing the battery or batteries. ;Factual errors * The badges that Richie and his firemen buddies are wearing appear to be the same shape as the NYPD badge as opposed to the NYFD, which is the one they should be wearing. ;Revealing mistakes * When Carrie, Debra, Doug, and Ray are all in the bedroom, one of the windows behind the bed was swung open, and in the next scene is closed like the others. Connections *''Sanford and Son'' (TV Series) - Title is mentioned by Carrie *''What's Happening!!'' (TV Series) - Title is mentioned by Doug *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (TV Series) - Patricia Heaton and Ray Romano plays Debra and Raymond Ramone in this "King of Queens" episode and also in their own show "Everybody loves Raymond" ;Spoofs *''Rocky'' (1976 movie) - Doug plays a scene were he talks like Sylvester Stallone as rocky Balbox and Burgess Meredith as Mickey Goldmill Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Ray Romano as Ray Barone (special guest star) *Patricia Heaton as Debra Barone (special guest star) *Robert Brooks as Chenz *Jason Packham as Eric More external links * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes